


Life Affirming

by Roving_Matilda



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roving_Matilda/pseuds/Roving_Matilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a battle Steve and Tony remind themselves they’re both still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Affirming

**Author's Note:**

> [Janiejanine](http://janiemcpants.tumblr.com/) sent me a couple prompts and what was supposed to be a PWP became a plot with a side of porn. 

Groans echoed across the room as two men stumbled through the door, fighting for dominance. The battle had been bloody, and they’d both had moments that were too close. Right now, they just needed to feel the warmth of each other’s skin, to remind themselves that they were both still alive and had looked danger in the eye and walked away relatively unscathed once again.

The taller man let out a slight hiss when the other’s hands brushed over bruises. They’d been deep and dark only an hour earlier, but now they were just faded marks that were still slightly tender. “I told you, you should let me build you one,” the shorter man mumbled against the other’s jaw, facial hair lightly scratching.

Pulling back, Steve Rogers took a moment to look at the sparkling brown eyes, filled with concern. It always gave him a slight swooping feeling whenever he saw concern in Tony Stark’s eyes. The genius playboy philanthropist worried about very few people, and let even fewer see that he worried about them, but he didn’t hide behind his razor tongue when they were like this. Smiling softly, eyes filled with warmth, Steve leaned forward and whispered against Tony’s ear. “You are never going to trick me into one of your deathtrap suits.”

Letting out a harsh laugh, Tony grabbed Steve’s head and held tight as he roughly pressed his lips against Steve’s. Heat and desperation took over once again, allowing both to ignore the feelings that neither was ready to process. Running his tongue over Steve’s bottom lip, Tony growled before pushing hard against the muscled chest.

“Strip,” he said firmly, as he began to pull his own t-shirt over his head.

Tony watched a shiver course through Steve’s body, and he smirked as the other man began to slowly pull the white t-shirt over his head. Tony licked his lips as Steve’s abs were exposed to his roving eyes. He couldn’t wait to be able to nibble across the ripples of skin before dragging his tongue down the middle, scratching the sensitive skin with his goatee. He jerked his belt open and yanked it hard through the loops of his jeans, biting back a moan as he watched Steve turn and start to undo his own belt and pants. He was still so shy about letting Tony look his fill of his glorious body.

Steve didn’t know it, and would probably feel slightly ill if he ever found out, but after Tony had met him and seen the confused, desperate, lost-boy look on Captain America’s face, he’d hacked into the files and read up on the program that had changed a small, weak boy from Brooklyn into a proud, honest, sexy man. Tony would never tell him that he’d stared at the picture of him from before the procedure and felt comforting warmth spread through his chest. Even though Steve had always pushed him, snapped at him, and made Tony feel like he was ten years old and listening to his father lecture him, Tony had realized that it wasn’t because Steve hated everything about him that wasn’t Howard. No, Steve didn’t hate Tony; Steve understood, probably better than anyone, his desire to improve, so he pushed him harder than anyone else.

The cool air of the lab made him shiver before he strode over and pressed against the warmth of Steve’s skin. Steve melted into the touch, giving no resistance to Tony’s desires, gasping when the cold metal of the lab table pressed into his lower back. Tony took that as an invitation to curl his tongue into the other man’s mouth, swallowing the moan. His fingers gripped tightly into hips, so tight that if Steve wasn’t Captain America, there would be bruises.

There was a deep desire in Tony to see his marks on Steve’s skin, to have a reminder that he’d been allowed to touch the other man and force moans, sighs, and gasps from the plump lips. It was something that he fought against most of the time, but during times like this, he let himself indulge, allowed his nails to scratch along thighs and teeth to scrape over shoulder blades, and Steve never protested or complained, seemed to feel the same way Tony did during these rushed life-affirming sessions.

Pushing Steve onto the table, Tony ignored the sound of glass breaking as objects were swept aside to make room. He kissed down Steve’s neck and sucked hard at the vein that pulsed erratically before dragging his teeth over the sharp jut of collarbone. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Steve’s length, grinning when he whimpered. Stepping back slightly, Tony took in Steve’s mussed hair and swollen lips before letting his eyes rest on the hard length that seemed to be straining towards him. Glancing up at Steve through his eyelashes, Tony’s grin grew as he noticed the flushed cheeks, showing Steve’s embarrassment.

Resting a hand lightly against the muscled chest, Tony let his thumb brush against Steve’s nipple for a few moments before putting pressure behind his hand and pushing the other man to lie down on the table, knocking a few more objects to the ground with tinkling crashes. Grabbing his hips, Tony pulled Steve back to the edge of the table, before running his hands up over abs, over pectorals, stopping to pinch nipples, and across shoulders and down arms.

“So what would you like me to do?” Tony asked, voice rough.

Steve glared at the other man, gasping he dragged his nails over his thighs. “You know what I want.”

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. You need to tell me so I know for sure,” Tony teased, forcing his way between Steve’s thighs.

“I seriously hate when you do this, you know that.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, or what you want me to do.”

Growling, Steve pushed himself up off the desk and crowded Tony across the room until he was spread across the computer console. “You want to know what I want you to do?” Steve hissed, grabbing Tony’s thighs and pulling him up, forcing him to wrap his legs around Steve’s waist.

Clutching at Steve’s shoulders, Tony looked into the fiery blue of Steve’s eyes and said, “I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.”

Spinning around quickly, Steve forced Tony up against the window by the hallway, sucking hard against Tony’s pulse. “Lick,” he growled, shoving his hand against Tony’s mouth.

He felt a sharp pain as teeth dug into his palm. Jerking back, Steve abruptly let go. Tony rolled his head across his shoulders, stretching, and then shook his arms loose. Steve rolled his eyes and turned to grab his clothes, now more angry than horny, and he wasn’t prepared to be shoved against the counter, knocking over a stand of vials. He hoped there was nothing lethal in them.

“Sorry. No more teasing, promise,” Tony mumbled against Steve’s shoulders.

Steve relaxed, let himself breathe slowly and enjoy the warmth of Tony’s body, the hot circle in the middle of his back letting Steve know it was still doing its job, still keeping Tony’s heart beating. He let out a pleased sound as Tony began to slowly kiss down his back, until Steve was thrusting against air as Tony’s goatee scratched the skin above his crease.

Tony rubbed his chin against him one last time before pulling back and spreading the round cheeks slightly apart. He knew that he had to hurry if he didn’t want Steve to get freaked out and embarrassed and try to stop him from doing this. With no warning, Tony thrust his tongue deep into Steve, chuckling when he arched off the counter, gasping “Tony!”

Pulling back slightly, Tony licked around the rim before thrusting his tongue back in, working the other man into a frenzy. “Ton-ton-To-Oh god, don’t stop!” whimpered Steve as the world disappeared around him and all that was left was Tony’s tongue, Tony’s hand stroking Steve’s erection, Tony’s nails leaving heated pain behind as he continued to loosen him up.

“Hey, Steve, do you know if we have lube in here?” asked Tony as he ran a finger around the edge of Steve’s hole.

“N-nooooh fuck me!” Steve groaned, dropping his head against the counter.

“Very soon, I will be, but first we need to find lube.” Tony stood, pressing a hand down against Steve’s back. “Don’t move.”

Walking back towards the first table, Tony saw that they’d destroyed several beakers and maybe a dozen test tubes. He looked over the mess and realized that if there had been anything in there that had been usable as lube, it wasn’t any longer. Bruce was going to be pissed when he came in, but at that moment Bruce Banner and his anger management issues were the furthest things from Tony’s mind. He suddenly remembered that he’d grabbed an almost empty tube of lube and shoved it in his pocket before trying to find Steve.

Racing over to his pants, he quickly dug through pockets before pulling out the tube and holding it triumphantly skyward. He heard a soft laugh from where Steve was still standing, head resting against crossed arms on the counter. He decided it would be better for both of them if he ignored the laugh, and sauntered back over to Steve, saying “All right, so here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to take my time stretching you, you’re going to moan and curse me, but you’re not going to come. Then I’m going to fuck you, and you’re going to beg so prettily, and You’re. Not. Going. To. Come. Until. I. Tell. You.” Tony finished his orders by giving Steve a hard slap on the ass.

“Oh, shit!” Steve gasped as Tony thrust against him, hard dick sliding against his hole before slipping away.

Tony opened the tube and slowly squirted some lube onto his finger. He gently circled the rim of Steve’s hole, letting out a harsh breath as Steve pushed back against the finger, silently begging for more. Unable to resist such a pleasing temptation, he slowly pushed one finger in, pausing when he heard Steve let out a slightly hitched breath. Running a gentle hand down Steve’s back, Tony whispered, “You okay?”

Steve glanced over his shoulder and nodded slowly. “Yeah, it just always catches me by surprise how good this feels.”

“Fuck, you and our mouth. You are the cleanest dirty talker,” Tony chuckled.

His laughter made pleasant tingles race through his body, and Steve groaned and pushed back against Tony’s finger. Neither tried to talk again, instead just relishing in the feel of warm skin and racing hearts as Tony carefully worked one, then two, and eventually three fingers into Steve. “I’m ready, please!” Steve begged.

“Not yet.”

“Fuck you, you fucking bastard, will you just do me already!” Steve yelled.

“Wow, look at you, talking like a twenty-first-century bottom!” Tony said with glee.

“TONY!”

Tony decided that it would be better to not tease the man any further. He carefully removed his fingers and replaced them with the head of his dick. As he pushed into him, Steve gasped and let out a noise that could only be described as a purr.Now was one of the times that Tony wish he could tell Steve exactly how he felt about him. The warmth that spread through Tony’s body as he took in the look of pure pleasure on the other man’s face was exciting and terrifying.

Not waiting for Steve’s body to adjust to his intrusion, Tony began to thrust slowly into him. He bit his lip as he tried to find the perfect angle to make Steve completely lose his mind.

“Oh you ass, oh fuck, YES!” Steve cried.

“FOUND IT!” Tony shouted, and he raised a triumphant fist. It was moments like this when he was glad that no one could see what an idiot he could be while having sex.

“Yes, yes, yes” Steve gasped as Tony thrust repeatedly into his prostate.

Tony knew he was close, but he wasn’t ready to stop yet. He thrust fully into Steve and then stopped, leaning over and biting along Steve’s shoulder blade as he whispered, “I thought you were going to leave me.”

Steve closed his eyes against the pain he heard in the other man’s voice before reaching back, finding Tony’s hand on his hip, and lacing their fingers together. “I wouldn’t do that. I wouldn’t leave you. I mean, who would keep Natasha from killing you if I left you?” He looked over his shoulder and smiled.

Tony blinked away the tears that came at the thought of never seeing that smile again. “Natasha loves me and if you weren’t around she’d get all up on the Stark Tower,” he said.

“Please tell me you did not just call your penis the Stark Tower, especially since you’re currently using that penis to fuck me,” Steve said with a wince.

Tony decided the best answer was to pull out slowly before thrusting back in quickly, hitting the other man’s prostate perfectly, and so he did just that, grinning when Steve let out a moan. He continued to thrust at a faster pace. They’d had enough talk about feelings. Bracing his hands on the counter next to Steve’s hips, Tony began to thrust harder. He could tell Steve was close, just teetering on the edge, but he wasn’t allowing himself to go over, he was hanging on until Tony said he could. It was that thought that caused Tony to suddenly come, letting out a shout before leaning forward and biting the side of Steve’s neck.

“Come.” Tony rasped as the aftershocks began to course through his body. He groaned and started to come again as Steve’s body clenched around him.

“Fuck, TONY!” Steve shouted, painting the counter with his come before collapsing onto the blessedly cool metal.

Neither man moved for long moments, sucking in deep gulps of air as they tried to put themselves back together from their orgasms. Steve suddenly let out a weak laugh. “What?” Tony mumbled against his skin.

“You do realize, I have earned bragging rights. I made you come twice,” Steve teased.

“That would be a bigger threat if not for the fact that you can’t even hug me when the others are around,” Tony said softly.

Realizing there was something else in the other man’s words; Steve stared at the chart that was tacked to the corkboard in front of him. “I never thought you’d want me to hug you in front of them. You don’t like them to see you vulnerable.”

“Yeah, well sometimes you just need a hug,” Tony said petulantly, and Steve knew without looking that he was pouting.

“I promise, the next time we’re with the group and I think you need a hug, I’ll hug you,” Steve vowed, reaching back and gripping Tony’s hand tightly.

Before Tony could reply, they heard the door slide open.

“Hey, Mr. Stark, Dr. Bann-Oh, my god! What the fuck happened in here? Oh shit, oh god, Iron Man is fucking Captain America,” Harry, Bruce’s new intern, said as he glanced at the ceiling. He looked back towards the two men and flushed when he realized both were staring at him and still very much in a compromising position. “Wow, Mr. Rogers, you are really hot.”

“Hey! Stop ogling my man!” Tony shouted before grinning. “But he is seriously hot, isn’t he?”

Harry laughed, running a hand through his curly hair, cheeks still pink but dimples starting to show. “You’re not so bad yourself. I mean if I was into older men…”

Tony chuckled. “Well, if I wasn’t with Steve I’d definitely let you take a tour of Stark Tower, but I’d like to point out Steve is older than me.”

“Is Stark Tower your penis name?” Harry asked with an arched eyebrow. Steve, forgotten by both men, was hoping the floor would open up and he’d be allowed to disappear.

“Hey, people like to take tours, and are always impressed by its size, plus it’s able to run entirely on its own!” Tony said proudly.

“Yeah! Penis jokes,” Harry said with a smile before (finally, in Steve’s opinion) walking towards the door to leave. “Also, Dr. Banner is looking for you, something about finding a formula for tranquilizer darts on your desk, and I have to say, he looked pissed, not Hulk-ed out pissed, but just before that pissed.”

“Thanks, I’ll make sure to avoid the good doctor for a bit,” Tony said with a wave as the young man walked out the door and waved back through the window.

“I want to die,” groaned Steve, red with embarrassment.

Tony growled and slapped the other man’s ass as he completely pulled out of him. “Not funny.”

Steve turned and quickly grabbed Tony’s wrist, pulling him in for a tight hug. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think.”

Both men stood there for a few moments in silence, relishing in the feel of each other. Steve started to shift awkwardly, red flush slowly creeping down his face, over his neck and across his chest. Tony didn’t say anything at first, but finally pulled away and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Um, well, I could really use a shower,” Steve explained as he shifted again.

Tony realized what the problem was and, feeling impish, reached around and ran fingers across Steve’s hole, feeling his own come leaking out. “You’re a dirty man, Captain America,” he whispered softly against Steve’s tense lips.

“I’m going to shower. You’re going to clean this place up. And if Bruce finds you, I’m not going to get mad if he hulks out and destroys one of your precious toys,” Steve said as he pushed the other man away and dressed quickly.

Tony watched him as he left, hands resting on his hips, not caring about his nakedness. “Love you too, sweetcheeks!” he shouted as Steve raced through the door. He grinned as he watched him freeze and gape at Tony through the window.

Looking around the room, and seeing everything they’d destroyed, Tony sighed and said, “JARVIS?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark?”

“Please figure out everything that was destroyed in here, order more to replace it, and then send Bruce a to-go order of shawarma.”

“Very good, Mr. Stark. Also, Mr. Stark?”

“Yes, JARVIS?”

“Congratulations on telling Mr. Rogers your feelings.”

“Thank you, JARVIS.”


End file.
